Convience
by Blood-Stained-Black-Rabbit
Summary: Angela is set and ready to become a new rancher, but he chauffeur drops her off in the wrong place. What to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Angela POV**

** *Yes, I thought it would be in my interest, as well as the rest of the worlds, to make the very depressing announcement that proclaims that I do not own anything. So here I go. I OWN NOTHING! Happy? I thought you would be. I'm going to stop wasting your time and start the story now :) ***

I stepped out of the car. This would probably be the last time I ever saw one. Not that I cared or anything, I was purposely leaving it behind. My boyfriend, failed careers, they're all behind me now.

It only took one look at the empty plot in front of me to know I was at home. Only one thing was missing. The house. My flippin house was nowhere to be seen. I lifted the map to my face. I screamed. "Caramel River District? CARAMEL RIVER DISTRICT? There's no Caramel River District in Forget-Me-Not-Valley!" I yelled. Where's my chauffer? Long gone with my cell phone of course! I'll just have to sort this out at town hall, wherever that may be, of course.

So 7 hours and 15 miles later, I found myself at the town hall talking to some old pervert named Hamilton.

"So, Angela, is it? While we can't quite get a hold of Forget-Me-Not-Valley, we can provide a temporary house for you, but you will be living with one of the locals. That fine by you?" Hamilton said curling his hair. I nodded, of course it was fine. Turn down free food and shelter? Why would I do that?

Now being the pervert he is, Hamilton grabbed my hand, kissed it, and brought me out to the town square. " Because of my er, age, laziness and concern for your sociality, I'm letting you out into the town by yourself. Talk to the locals and find yourself a temporary home, kay?" He rushed out without necessarily wanting a reply. I could tell by the way he shoved me down the steps saying good night. " Uhh… Bye then Hamilton." I said. As of right now, I'm homeless.

Great

Great

Great

Did I say great? Wonderful even?

Yeah well as I said earlier I'm homeless and I'm not going to become a stalker, so to the nearest tree I go.

And I walked, and I walked looking for a comfortable spot. There, that looks like a good one. I made my way over to it only to find it was already occupied. This town is full of hobos and perverts I guess. What a place to get lost in.

"Hey, punk get away from my tree." A voice came from behind the tree.

"Excuse me, sir? Your tree? This tree belongs to the town! I'm lost, I've had a long day, why can't I sleep here?" I said. The man pushed up his hat, revealing his blue eyes and piece of wheat in his mouth. He pointed over to a sign: _Fishery. _ " See that, Missy, F-I-S-H-E-R-Y. My name's Toby, and I happen to live here. Now that you know me, I better get to know you, sit down and I might possibly lend you a bed in our guest room." He said with a smirk. I shook back, a little bit offended. Who is this… Toby?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Toby POV. You like? I hope you do, I did. :). Enjoyssss~!**

This would be easy. A clueless girl like her is an easy catch. Beautiful, Ignorant and she has a temper. Call me old-fashioned, but I think I'm in love. I don't care if she hates me, I'll find a way to make her mine.

"First thing I need to know is your name, missy." I said.

She held out her hand, "Angela, and before you say anything, the pleasure is mine." She smirked. I wonder if that was genuine. "Mine, that's your first strike. Let's see if you can hit it out of the park with my next need to know. You single?" She stepped back and blushed. "Fresh on the market." She breathed. "Good answer, come, I'll show you your room, Ms. Angela. This is perfect, maybe I can get her to stay more than just tonight.

She took my hand and showed me a look that said "Lead the way." She looked so beautiful is the moonlight. If I hadn't pointed out that stupid sign I could have kept her here forever. But as always, I'm an ignorant love sick fool.

I lead her into the house. My father called after me and right in front of Angela, gave me a long lecture on bringing girlfriends to the house and why it's not supposed to happen anymore. You see, when I was 10, that's right 10, I brought Renee home and tried to kiss her on the cheek. She hit me with a log from the fire and nearly set everything within a 20 foot circumference in flames. Now I'm not allowed to bring girlfriends to the house. But, Angela is not my girlfriend as of yet. That's right, as of yet.

Angela stepped up and explained her entire story to us. From being dropped of at the wrong town and being greeted by our pervert of a mayor, Hamilton, to this very moment. Father understood. I knew he would. "The guestroom is currently being used as a makeshift kitchen for reasons not to be explained at this moment, so you will have to stay in Toby's room until you get a hold of Forget-Me-Not-Valley." He said in his usually happy tone. Did he just say what I think he said? He did, didn't he!

Angela wore a look of sheer enigma on her face. "I don't wish to be much of a bother sir, I'll stay for the night and then move on, I'm sure there is some nice trees in Fugue Forest to lie under." She proclaimed.

This time it was me who stepped forward. "Angela, Fugue Forest is not for those inexperienced with it. It may seem like an ordinary forest at first, but its not. There are hundreds of misleading paths, animals, and Witch Princess lives there." I told her. There's no way she's going…._there._

Well anyways, it looked like she understood, so I led her to my room, trying to look upset at the thought of sharing my bed with her. Normally, I would be, but this does not happen to be a normal fan-fiction. Seriously, run away, now, before the author torments you… You've been warned.

**Authors Note* ( grabs duck tape ) Well that was just wonderful Toby, absolutely wonderful. What shall I do to repay you for your gratitude? **


	3. Chapter 46, oh, I mean chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Angela's POV.**

Great, I have to share a bed, with _this_ creeper. Maybe I will go to Fugue Forest tomorrow evening. It'll be the perfect escape.

Toby started making the bed. I felt to bad to make a total stranger, creeper or not, go through all of this trouble for me.

"I'll sleep on the floor, Toby, No problem for me." I tried to explain.

"Nonsense, you get the bed, I'll get the floor." He grumbled back.

"Am I not the guest?"

"Yes, you are, that's why you get the bed tonight."

"But, don't I get first decisions, being guest and all that?"

"Of course!"  
"Then I'm sleeping on the floor, good night, Toby."

And that's when I think we developed a mutual hate fore each other's guts.

**Toby POV**

She must really like to tick people off. Who goes through all that trouble, to sleep on the _floor?_ Maybe she likes the floor… Oh well, she's asleep now.

I looked at her. She looked so peaceful. My Angela, or at least Soon to be my Angela. I realized now she had no pillow or blanket, so I ran down to the laundry room to get her them. My father stopped me.

"Son, everything 'kay in there?" He asked me.

" Of course it is, she insisted on sleeping on the floor using that logic nonsense, but I realized after she fell asleep that she had no blankets or anything. That's why I'm here now, on my way to the laundry room." I replied.

"Son, sit down, it's time we had a little chat. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

And that's when I knew father could read minds.


End file.
